Built for blame
by NyanSkittles
Summary: Lucy is captured by one of the guild members (Cage) of Redheart, which is a dark guild. She cannot find out exactly why they needed to urge to capture her. But steadily and slowly she figures out Cage didn't need to kill her or get revenge on the guild. He only wanted her beautiful body.(Dark story) (NaLu) (More to the story than this!)
1. Captured Lucy

**Chapter 1: Captured Lucy**

**Warning: This fan fiction is rated M….HEAVY M! Which is including sex and rape…RAPE….! So if you have problems with characters being tortured and RAPED…Then please don't continue! I beg you!**

Lucy began tracing her steps back home after a long morning at the guild. Basically, she had to clean the mess up from the festivals that occurred yesterday. To her, it was a pain in the butt since she didn't even participate in this grand festival. But even worse, Lucy was the only one to clean up! Because everyone else was so fucking tired and wasted from yesterday that they couldn't do a thing! Well except for the rest of Lucy's team. They were actually drinking responsibly! Yet, they still got drunk! They were to last to help.

Lucy picked up the pace a bit as she knew she could take a big nap once she got home. But Plue was a slow poke so then again, it still took a while for them to get back to her house. Luckily, the day was clear and bright so she could feel a little more free and careless while walking on the streets. That's just how Lucy was. She was stumbling a bit on the way to her house. Only because she was thinking of all the good memories she has had in her life. But whenever she gets in this mood, she always forgetting about the rest of the world, but strangely, this was an exception, she stopped for a moment. Her memories slowly faded into the back of her head. Their across her eyes she seen her house always standing like usual. But then, a man dressed in black and white stood in front of the door. He was waiting. He wasn't knocking on the door or calling for someone to come outside. He was just leaning back against the door. Lucy stopped for a moment, holding her breath, but decided to continue forward.

"Who are you?" She said in a demanding voice as she looked quite sly into his face

"Oh, are you the…owner of this house? Because you must be Miss Lucy" He bows in her presence

"Look, I don't care what you are here for or anything like that, but could you PLEASE go home! I'm extremely tired and weak right now and I don't need some bullshit to deal with" Lucy had a touch of pissyness in her straight voice

"Well I see" He chuckled not kicking back anymore "Well…" He thought for a moment in time "AH! Why don't you have some caffeine, we have many things to discuss my lady" He laughed again nervously grabbing a bottle from the back pockets

"How am I supposed to trust you?" She began losing her temper "I'm just really fucking hungry and thirsty and don't need strangers giving me things!" Lucy screamed pointing in the opposite direction

It got more nerve-racking for him "How about….I cook for you!" He laughs

"Do I really want a stranger to COOK FOR ME!" Lucy knew better than to trust strangers

"W-well yes very true, but you see don't you remember me?" He had to go with a different plan than he thought of getting Lucy once and for all. He would tell some of the truth.

Lucy looked at his stubbornly. She scanned him and realized she had no clue who he was at all. She doesn't remember anyone with slick black hair, very tall and green eyes.

"It's me…Cage…I changed a lot" He drifted down

Her eyes widened. That name, now she remember that name loud and clear. _Cage, Lucy's best friend when she was young. She only knew him for a couple years until her Father found out about the boy and banned him from seeing her. It was Lucy's only connection to the outside world of her own home._

"Cage!" Her face lit up as she grabbed him and almost strangled him "It's been so long!" She invited him inside, not treating him like some stranger.

"Well now I'll let you cook!" She chuckled "I remember all those dishes you made for me!" She was excited to be seeing him and happy to see him in this kind of condition.

"Alright, I will make something real good!" He smirked running to kitchen, his plan would be accomplished.

Lucy was writing in her book as Cage began cooking a big meal, when he was just about finished, he added a drop of the potion from that bottle he was trying to give Lucy earlier. Once Lucy heard Cage placing soup into a bowl, she jumped up and ran over to it. But she continued eating it not realizing what had been put in it.

"Ha-ha…Nighty night Miss Lucy!" He said while giving a smirk

She stopped, dropping the spoon on the floor realizing what Cage just said. Before she could react, she found herself lying on the floor. Lucy closed her eyes quickly as Lucy only saw black. She had no clue what a Cage was up too.

**Back at the guild…**

"Mm… I want to go home and just lay down on Lucy's bed!" Natsu was a little high thinking of the comfort of her home

"It seems weird to me why you call Lucy's house your home Natsu" Happy held his hips together

"That's nice Happy, carry me home!" Natsu hiccupped

"What do you mean Natsu, do you mean Lucy's or OUR OWN HOUSE!" He demanded while laughing.

"Lucy…" He giggled and chuckled

Happy latched his tail onto Natsu heading towards Lucy's house, actually it took a couple hours getting their because **Taking a turn for the worst**

Natsu was kicking and swaying to the point where it turned dark by the time they got there. Also, by now Natsu felt revived and not drunk one bit

"Lucy, come out, come out, wherever you are!" He shouted running inside with Happy

"Maybe she didn't get home yet…" Happy thought searching her bedroom

"Are you kidding?! Lucy should be back! It's been almost 4 hours! She probably went shopping or something! Who cares! I'm going to go to sleep!" He pounced onto the bed snoring immediately.

To be continued on chapter 2: Good ears never fail

**Thank you for reading! I have my whole series written out and everything! All I have to do is put it in my documents and edit it from then on! By the way chapter 2 is when things start getting into the big action and stuff! This series so far is at LEAST 6 chapters and the story is nowhere near finished!**


	2. Good ears never fail

**Chapter 2: Good ear never fail**

By the time Natsu was dead asleep, Cage and Lucy had been on the train, actually almost to the dark guild Redheart. Lucy was still unconscious from the potion. It would only last a few more hours. By the time they got to the big guild, Lucy began getting conscious again. She wiped her eyes as she noticed she was being carried on someone's back.

"Natsu…?" She was questioning. Her sight was still a bit blurry so she couldn't exactly tell who it was...

"Oh Lucy, your finally awake, good thing though, we just made to the guild" He smiled with pride in his eyes not even questioning who she was taking about.

Lucy could comprehend that this voice was indeed not Natsu. It was only the voice she heard before she fell unconscious. Cage's raspy but devilish voice.

"What-what do you want with…me?" She said in a quiet tone due to her awaken.

Cage ignored Lucy question as he only headed forward toward the tall guild Redheart, reaching his hands onward of the handle to enter. Lucy seemed a bit surprised how well maintained the guild was. The floors had no blood, tables were spotless and the men didn't actually stink of booze or sweat. Yet she felt unwelcomed and scared. She tried reaching for her keys but realized that Cage had his hands wrapped around her hands so she had no escape.

"Hey guys! I finally got this Lucy chick I wanted for a while, now my plan is almost complete" Every one sitting or standing must had adored Lucy. Especially her breast and beauty, even though she hasn't said a thing yet, they were already up and arms over her. But they knew they couldn't get all over her since this was Cages "Girl". Cage rested Lucy down unto a chair next to him, placing his arm over her shoulders.

"So…Lucy" He said in a mischievous voice

"Shut up and get me out of here!" She screams with fire, attempting to grab her keys, but Cage squeezed her more and reached for her keys, snatching them.

"Why you little BASTARD!" She began kicking furiously "That was my only hope of killing you! I thought you were still good!" Lucy continued on

Cage, just like before, ignored her questioning.

"Remember Lucy, when we were real young!" He waved one arm in the air "I really liked you back then! But your stupid Father kept kicking me out over and over again! And now, your Father is DEAD! Now is my chance to get you back once and for all!" He started laughing evilly

Lucy was very frightened by his tone, he pretty much had turned crazy! But the way how he said that her Father was dead scared her even more.

**Lucy's house…**

"WA!" Natsu stretched his arms and pulled off the pink blankets from her bed

"Lucy are you up yet!" Natsu cheered searching the room

"Natsu…What is it?" Happy placed his paws on his eyes, rubbing them, as he lay down next to Natsu

"Lucy still is not here! Where is she! It just seems so weird!" Natsu looks at Happy strangely

"Yeah, let's go get something to eat!" Happy cheered feeling wide and awake

"OFF TOPIC HAPPY!" Natsu screamed giggling

"Hey Lucy, wanna come and eat…with us" Natsu slowly died down realizing that Lucy was not there. He seemed very sad and disappointed.

Natsu decided to go to a local bar to eat with Happy. They began gulfing down food happily, until Natsu remember Lucy not being here. He then sat quietly not eating thinking of how fun it would be now if she was here. Right now, she would most likely complaining about how they eat too much or something about a recent job.

"Hey did you hear about this Lucy girl!" A man talking on the other side said

Hearing the name Lucy picked up in his ears as he turned his head listening.

"Yeah, I just got back from the Master, he said this chick was crazy beautiful! Too bad Cage wants her all to himself" The other man spoke

Natsu jumped up as he was extremely pissed, slowly walking over to the men.

"What fucking guild are you from?" Natsu crossed his hands demanding an answer

"Why do you need to know, punk?" He said backstabbing him

Natsu punched the dude right in head, forcing him all the way to the wall. The other man began fearing for his life. Natsu never had been more in anger than before.

"Uh-uh we are from Redheart! Please don't hurt me!" He ducked

"Redheart huh…A dark guild only a couple towns over" Natsu walked impatiently while Happy tried to calm Natsu down.

**The dark guild Redheart…**

"Your so….Sick!" Lucy screamed still scared

"Ya know Lucy, what I want you for..." He trailed his hands around her waist

"Stop!" Lucy demanded

"Let me take you somewhere more private…" Cage lifted Lucy up as she began struggling to break free.

"I will bring you to your new home!" He laughed in an evil way

"Cage you're so fucking twisted! What are doing! Your such an ass! Why would you even do such a thing to me! I thought we were best friends just like old time! What is your plan?" Lucy continued spilling out nonsense to her

"Haha…So you really want to know don't you?" Cage smirked leaving the guild as Lucy still kicking away from him, but still Lucy demanded an answer.

"I will rape you. Like it or not. Lucy, I'm evil now, and I just can't control myself!" He laughed licking his lips

"Oh yeah, well when Natsu finds out what you're doing he is so going to kick your ass!" Lucy smiled remembering how powerful Natsu was

"Who is this Natsu?" He questioned staring blankly at her

"One of the strongest wizards in Fairy tail, and one of the most trusted comrade!" Lucy smiled

"He isn't going to do SHIT! I don't care who this guy is, but I bet he hasn't even found out what going on! No matter what, you're still going to be mine!" He began getting more and more pissed.

"No!" Lucy screamed as Cage began walking into the next town of Redheart

Later, Cage finally makes it to his house. A tall straight building for a whole family. He walked in shoving Lucy into the door and out into the hallway. Cage drags Lucy by her shirt and literally throws her into the bedroom. He felt really strong when he did. Also considering he just dragged a girl and chucked her weight like that. Cage holds Lucy's arms down.

"You are going to be all mine" Cage smirks

Lucy felt a sudden chill and was still, unable to move.

"Is this…Magic!" Lucy was surprise

**To be continued on chapter 3: Rumor has it**

**Yupper! I have all my ideas for every chapter and description so I know what I am writing in this story if you are for some reason wondering! Anyway, didn't you think this chapter was starting to get interesting? Haha...Well Lucy is about to raped and Natsu got a clue about Lucy's disappearance…YAY! I'm actually scared of one of the scenes coming in the next chapter (It gets really weird!) **


	3. Rumor has it

**Chapter 3: Rumor has it**

**Another warning! Just remember this is heavy M! This means torturing! Beware at your own cost!**

"Is this…Magic" Lucy looks down at her body as she has gone completely stiff and still

"You got that right. Ever heard of…Move magic?" Cage said more twisted as he went on

"No" Lucy admitted, frightened

"Well you are in a real treat today" Cage forced his hands harder onto to wrist

"Did you know move magic can make anything STIFF!? I also can make any body part or objects move to my desire." He gave an example of lifting her celestial keys only with his eyes and tossed it across the room.

"B-But I…Need those!" She twisted around but failed from Cage's magic

"Oh, just give up Lucy! My magic power will last for hours on you! Probably by the time I've fucked you my magic energy will be only on half level!" Cage leaned in towards her lips, not to the point of kissing her, but to the point of giving her chills.

**Back on the trails with Natsu and Happy…**

"So Natsu, what do you think happened to Lucy" Happy darted up to Natsu as they walked around two towns over from Redheart

"I'm not quite sure but no matter the case, I will bring back Lucy!" He clenched his fist in rage

"But Natsu, we don't even know what kind of guild were dealing with!" Happy pulled out his paws worried

"Nah I know, the Redheart guild are weaklings! I've heard all about em', they just sit around all day on their chairs probably waiting for some kind of action!" Natsu laughed

"_Are you_ _just saying that?_" Happy laughed along at his twisted voice

"Happy we'll be fine!" Natsu gives Happy a little pat on the back "But guess what, were almost to the hometown of Redheart anyway!"

**And back to Cage's house…**

"Stop, Cage!" She began screaming as he began pulling off her top

Cage licked up Lucy's neck, making her more scared

"STOP!" She still attempted to break free from his magic

"Shut up!" He slapped her across the face as hard as possible

"What are you doing!?" She whimpered, beginning to cry at the pain and suffering

"I told you to shut up!" Cage this time slapped her on the other side of her check

Lucy became quite but shrieked every time the man licked her chest or neck.

Cage was getting bugged by the way Lucy jumped and shrieked and repeatedly slapped her face and even stomped on her foot, breaking the bone and at the same time, covering her mouth to be quite as he do so. Immediately the blood began dripping down from her foot.

**One town over by Redheart…**

Natsu stared at a bunch of girls walking the other path, the mark they had on their arms triggered him. They were from Redheart.

"So did you hear about that girl? It's really big news for our guild"

Natsu stopped wanting to hear the rest

"Yeah, the rumor going around right now is that she's being raped by our master! Can you believe that?" One girl waved her hands

"Well that's no surprise considering he hasn't been in the guild for a couple of days! But still…Rape?" The other girl bit her nails.

"What!" Natsu eyes darted back on the trail "We have to get going!" Natsu tugged Happy tail running towards Redhearts guild only a town over…

**To be continued on chapter 4: Taking a turn for the worst**

**We are starting to get into serious action! Prepare yourself for the next chapter! But just another thing is that the next chapter is kind of short since I am basing everything off my descriptions from another document, some will be shorter than others.**


	4. Taking a turn for the worst

**Chapter 4: Taking a turn for the worst**

**This is going to be a short chapter only because I am following my storyline and this chapter is very short than the rest, but please the next chapters are as long as the rest. Enjoy! P.s This is supposed to be a bit of a comedy chapter!**

"I need to save Lucy" Natsu said slowing down

"I don't believe Redheart would go that fucking far!" He held his fist, trying to not to release the anger "But even so, they are sick!" Natsu got seriously pissed

"Natsu…you need to calm down a bit, save up all your anger!" Happy cheered on Natsu

"You're right Happy, but still… I just don't want some dark guild assholes taking-" He broke out of his original voice "Well this might sound weird…" He looked down "I don't want any fucking dark guild wizard taking Lucy's virginity! It would be…sick!" Natsu was brave enough

"So you mean _you _want to take Lucy virginity, besides how do you know!" Happy placed his paws over his mouth, giggling

"HAPPY! The only reason I know is because I asked Lucy before okay!" He continued walking forward as he ignored the virginity question

"And why is that…?" The cat went on smirking in question

"Only because I want someone good for her when she first has sex is all!" Natsu made an excuse

"Uhhhh huuuhhh!" Happy realized that Natsu was lying

"Anyway Happy, we need to get going!" Natsu praised Happy to get on moving

**Back at the Redhearts master, Cages house…**

Lucy shrieked at the broken bone, she kept demanding to make him stop torturing her. At this point, not only was her leg covered with blood, but now her face.

"Cage, why are you doing this!" She begged

"You really want to know why! Remember your dumb Father! They must have told you he died of old age or something. The only reason they did was because they didn't want you finding out that your OWN BEST FRIEND KILLED HIM!" He lifted himself up laughing without guilt

"Now that he's dead, he could probably watch up from Hell with the two of us! You never understood when you younger I always wanted that body and yours, to have it all to me! Now that I got through your Father I can kill you right after having some lovely sex with you princess!" He tumbled back down screaming out about Father and Lucy.

"FATHER IS NOT IN HELL!" She attempted struggling to break loose of the black magic spell "YOUR A SICK LIFELESS BASTARD FOR KILLING MY OWN FATHER! I WILL NEVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU! YOU'RE A FUCKING PSYCHO LUNITAC! "

**Too be continued on chapter five: Redhearts strangely silent guild!**


	5. The strange silent guild

Chapter 5: Redhearts strangely silent guild

"Were here" Natsu holds onto his scarf preparing for some beat down with the guild, he stood by the window next to entrance. He glanced unhappily at the black magic guild, Redheart.

"Natsu, wait a sec!" Happy fly's onto the window next to the door

"No one seems to be acting strange! All the members are just talking and eating…Seems kind of weird huh!" Happy pointed at the men as Natsu was determining Happy's logic

"Your right, my ears aren't picking any sigh of Lucy's voice" Natsu turn in circles hoping for a "Signal"

"But wait, where's the master Cage? Wait he's the master right?" Happy turned to Natsu

"That is strange. Maybe he went on a job.." Natsu began thinking

"Master's don't go on jobs Natsu!" Happy pointed out

"Hmm" Natsu rubbed his chin " We have to hurry though"

**Cages house…**

"Sick bastard!" Lucy screamed

Cage had now ripped off Lucy's clothes completely, Cage also made her whole body stiff as he spread apart her legs. She pleaded, cried and whimpered for help. Cage grabbed her arm and snapped it in half.

"KYA!" She bit her tongue at the sudden pain of blood rushing down her skull.

Cage quickly unzipped his pants, wanting to get to the sex part, than the killing. He leaned toward Lucy stomach.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard your vagina is going to burst into shreds!" He laughed placing his penis inside of her

"Stop!" She screamed wanting to break free, she began feeling uncomfortable

Natsu ears were triggered by the farther screams ahead

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS, IT HURTS! SOMEONE PLEASE-!"

Natsu knew that voice, it was from Lucy.

"It's from town. Come on!" Natsu began getting furious at the fact of what it sounded like, was rape. Also, on the other hand, it was just like he said earlier, he didn't want a lowlife scum taking Lucy's virginity

"I swear Lucy when I find you I'm going to kill that man!" Natsu screamed, darting toward the town by Redheart.

"Cage…!" She teared up again and the pain of the broken bones, and now the force that Cage brought to Lucy. He wasn't even making her feel pleasant. Every time he pushes in he got deeper and deeper.

"Please…don't cum in me!" Lucy begged for one simple thing "I don't want to lose my virginity to you! Besides I'm too young to be pregnant!" Lucy whined

"I don't give a shit! You will be dead pretty soon anyway!" The way he spook gave Lucy the chills

"NO!" She squeaked "NATSU!" She decided to scream hoping he would be around somewhere

**To be continued on chapter 6: Magic energy**

**Next chapter is going to big!**


	6. Magic energy (part 1)

**Chapter six: Magic energy**

Natsu stood in front of house that he heard these screams of. He couldn't bare to hear any more screams from Lucy. So he decided to tell this to Happy fast and simple.

"Happy, I want you stay out here for now, it's going to be dangerous and I don't want you seeing Lucy like that. No matter what you have to stay outside" Natsu kneeled down near Happy's height

"Aye" Happy nodded worried for Natsu

Natsu entered the home without knocking or anything a good man would have done. He found the bedroomed and held his mouth in sadness.

"Lucy…" He seemed as though he didn't make it in time

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed wanting to hug him. Cage looks over and finally gets to meet the boy Natsu.

Natsu noticed how Lucy was all broken up and old and new tears were on face. But she couldn't smile at Natsu because she was so tired and weak. Cage finally broke the spell as Natsu realized Lucy had been used on. Cage also finally pulled out of her and began putting on his pants. Lucy still laid there with her legs spread apart and hands over her head as she was unable to move from her broken bones.

"Why you little-" Cage was about to use his magic but noticed he ran out from the spell he performed for hours

"Shit!" He continued

"Now it will be a piece of cake beating you" He placed his fist causing a giant fire ball blasting to his face, and chucking him out the window. Natsu didn't want to deal with him, only Lucy.

"N-Natsu" She was able to turn her head towards him.

"Lucy!" He ran over to her and gripping her stomach tightly

"I'm sorry!" He continued, his voice cracked from the tears he began sheading

"Sorry for what? You helped me Natsu, but I'm sorry for being in the way probably" Tears were rushing down her face

"You're not in the way!" Natsu grabbed hugged Lucy harder "Lucy you're the complete opposite of that" "Now, please just don't cry!" He clanged onto her naked body "I'm getting you to a hospital now!" Natsu picked her up

"But Natsu I'm perfectly fi-"Natsu stopped Lucy's sentence with screams of sadness

"NO LUCY! YOU'RE NOT FINE" Natsu whimpered "YOUR ARMS AND LEGS ARE BROKEN! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" He let me go slightly

The pain got to her again "B-but I can't…I can't move" She tried her best to stand but Natsu wouldn't allow it

"You don't have to move, I'll just carry you" Natsu helped Lucy up and grabbed her waist

"What are doing?" She looked at his face

"It's the only way I can carry you there, if I give you a piggyback I will have to hold your broken arms and legs, but if I carry you in the front I can just hold your waist and not your and legs. I don't want you being in any pain.

**Part 1 of magic energy! Hope you enjoyed, part 2 coming soon!**


	7. Magic energy (part 2)

**Remember: This is rated M for a reason….SEX! The sex in this episode is M! We all have those weird dreams sometimes…Just like Lucy!**

* * *

Natsu began walking her out of building . It was a bit awkward, with Lucy being all naked and Natsu was carrying her but that didn't stop him. They walked outside and they noticed the crowd of people staring at the hole in the wall and the man almost dead on the floor. The crowd then looks all at the two people questioning who they were.

"C'mon Happy, were going home!" Natsu chuckled as the crowd went silent

"Aye" Happy walked away from the man

They began walking straight forward as the whole crowd just stopped and stared at the naked woman being carried by a pink haired boy. As the sun began to lower, the were near the train station, only about couple miles away. Natsu broke the awkwardness and began to question things finally.

"Lucy, who was that man?" He said in serious tone, about to kill someone, probably Cage

Natsu heard complete silence waiting for her to answer. So he decided to look back since she totally just dropped the question!

"Hmm… Should have guessed" Natsu smiled turning back at the trail that they were taking

Lucy was fast asleep, lying on top of Natsu.

"Natsu…Is Lucy alive?" Happy looked worried looking at Lucy

"Yeah, just sleeping is all…But we really need to get her to the hospital or something!" Natsu relized how slow he was.

"Natsu, how will we tell Lucy! You know about **that**…" Happy strangely looked at Natsu

**(On a side note: I not referring to the **_**that **_**from the anime and manga series…You know master's punishment. Thought I would say, if you get confused) **

…

* * *

_**Lucy's dream…**_

_**(Lucy's POV)**_

"_**Nghnnn…Natsu more!" I scream as I was being rocked on back and forth**_

"_**Man Lucy, we just started, can't you wait a bit" He huffed, looking out the window for a moment, and then realizing what he was doing. **_

"_**But… err…it just feels so good" I could barely see Natsu because my breast were bouncing up and down, they were just so dahm big! I was able to see his cock all wet from me. The bedsheets were covered in silks and cum. It was pretty embarrassing to see that. I couldn't imagine something like this…**_

* * *

"That feels so good Natsu..." Lucy moaned twisted on Natsu's back

"What? Lucy are you… talking in your sleep?" Natsu asked knowing she probably wouldn't answer

Happy flew over near Lucy questioning

"Natsu…She's wet…" Happy was to confused to even giggle or anything

"What to mean she's wet? She hasn't been in a shower in anything today…" Natsu looked back at Lucy and realized she is not wet at all, well not the way Natsu was thinking.

"Natsu…her… h-her…girl part…it's wet…like almost dripping…it's weird…" Happy looked irked and tried to look and back since it felt strange to him. Natsu tried to act normal in this situation.

"It's probably a wet dream" Natsu admitted "Just leave her alone" Natsu tried to calm Happy down from his strange questioning.

"But what does that mean?" Happy still wondered

"Adult stuff" Natsu said quickly so nobody else heard

"Oh…Er…Okay?"

Lucy plunged onto Natsu more

"Natsu, mghhh… I w-want your b-bite" Lucy struggled without moaning that much

* * *

"_**This feels so good Natsu…" I continued to struggle to say without constantly moaning with pleasure**_

"_**Geez, Lucy I never thought it would feel this good!" Natsu wouldn't moan as much as me**_

_**I love the fact the even though Natsu was completely naked, he still wore his scarf, it was just so cute. So I decided to make use of it. While being rocked on, I tugged on Natsu's scarf toward me, wrapping it around my boobs and stuff. Still keeping it on him.**_

"_**There. We can be one" I chuckle**_

_**Natsu looked a bit angry at the fact that I just got his scarf all dirty, but that wouldn't stop him.**_

"_**Hmm…Lucy you're so sexy when you are like this" Natsu laughed leaning me toward him.**_

"_**Natsu, mghhh… I w-want your b-bite" I struggled to fit into Natsu better**_

_**Natsu lunged forward and continued licking my neck back and forth.**_

"_**Natsu…" I moaned **_

_**He pierced into Lucy's neck.**_

* * *

"NATSU!" She screamed in her sleep

"Man, you're so loud, quiet you!" Natsu blushed a bit because he thought Lucy was having some weird sex with him in her dream.

* * *

Lucy rubbed her eyes and groaned. She had blinked her eye a couple times to finally see where she was. She could hear one of those things where it hears your heart beat. She saw a bright light with a white ceiling. Lucy rubbed her eyes again to reassure that she wasn't dreaming.

"Lucy…Are you finally awake yet?" Natsu tugged on her shoulder, almost like a guide of where he was. Natsu sat on one of the three chairs next me.

"Yeah, if I'm correct, where in the hospital right?" Lucy smiled covering the bed sheets over her mouth

"You got it, took me awhile to bring you here. Sorry about that…Anyway are you… feeling alright, that guy really hurt you" Natsu remembered earlier when he beat Cage up for raping Lucy

"I guess" She turned to feel more comfortable "I still can feel some pain though"

"Well, the doctor gave you some numbing stuff for your wounds. He did say he missed a couple of spots. Anyway, he also said he'll be back soon to check up on you, and to give you some shots. I'm definite it will turn out okay." Natsu smiled trying to cheer up Lucy

"Thank Natsu, after all you did for me, I just, don't know what to say" Lucy felt shy

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned

"I just really…Love you…You know that…" Lucy coward down in the sheets

Natsu remembered he had to tell Lucy about that. It would be hard but he thought she could understand him. He felt guilty inside at this point.

"Well Lucy if this means dating and stuff than I can't…" Natsu looked down

Lucy's ears perked

"You see, I'm dating someone else…. How do I put this…? We have been together for quite a while. It was me and Lisanna dating." He looked kind of happy and sad "I'm sorry" He added

Lucy got up, already a tear streaking her face. She didn't care about the tubes and stuff that were on her. The heart meter had stopped, just like her own heart. So she took off, not knowing where she would go inside this hospital. The doctors ran over thinking she was dying from the heart meter thing stopping and noticed the blond running off crying.

_I should have known… I'm so stupid I failed to realize these things!_

* * *

**So I decided to update! Next chapter going to be awesome! Hope you enjoyed and it would be nice if you could favorite or review! Thank you so much! I don't know why I put the I want your bite thing in there! I also put some humor in here...and some sadness!**

* * *

**This chapter: Magic energy part 2**

**On the next chapter: The depression of Lucy**

* * *

**Bye! H.D**


	8. The depression of Lucy

**Chapter 8: The depression of Lucy**

* * *

"I'm such an idiot! How could I have not known? But why did he still save me back their? It's like he just can't decide who to have in the end, I guess its Lisanna. But I shouldn't act like this; I seem like a bitch if I continue to think like this!_" _Lucy continued thinking in her head as she headed down the long aisle's

Lucy stopped in her tracks as she noticed the doctors behind her running towards her feeling worried. Lucy wiped the wet and dry tears from her face with her palm. She continued forth into the other direction that led to her bed. Lucy decided to just stop running and face the facts, like she always had to. She sat back in the bed ignoring Natsu speechless over what Lucy could have done. He huffed looking down at his white dirty pants.

"Lucy, I'm sor-"

"Enough" Lucy wheezed on her breath before Natsu finished his sentence. She didn't exactly say it in an aggravating way, but demanding for him to stop saying sorry. Lucy did feel sad, but Natsu had to make his own decision, not her.

"Look Natsu, if you want to be with Lisanna go right ahead. That's your choice, besides; if that makes you happy then it will make me happy that my nakama is with someone he wants to be with" Lucy attempted to smile at Natsu while nodding. But inside, she felt hurt, she couldn't just yell at Natsu how stupid he was.

"K, thanks" He nodded his head along trying to carelessly smile

"Anyway Lucy, I got to go. The guild must be worried where you and I are. I'll tell them everything that happened!" Natsu chuckled while getting up and heading out the door.

"Wait Natsu" She almost yelled before heading out the door "Make sure you tell Erza, Gray, and Levy that I'm alright specially. I don't want them to worry about me" Lucy pulled the covers higher to cover most of her face.

"Alright!" Natsu seemed to be in hurry as he rushed out the door and on the way to the guild

"Let's go Happy!" Natsu called out to the blue cat sitting by the kids in the play center of the hospital. Happy had all the kids attention as they pet him and asked Happy a lot of questions.

"Aye!" Happy flew up and the children looked sad that the playful and funny cat was leaving now. All the little children waved goodbye.

Lucy turned in the direction of the door. She was super bored and had nothing to do. She played with her toes and image what a day would be like in the guild. She looked down when she began thinking of Natsu.

"I feel…lonely" Lucy huffed realizing none of her friends were around, well nothing but sick patients and doctors. It made her feel almost depressed thinking that no one was by her side. Lucy decided to close her eyes and forget about the bad stuff. She eventually fell asleep, and now, there she was dreaming of Natsu again.

"Stop Lucy, stop!" Lucy rolled in the bed sheets trying not dream about him

* * *

"**Mmmm" I moaned carelessly while sucking Natsu's large cock**

"**Lucy, that feels so good!" Natsu forced his head back in the pleasure that I brought to him.**

**Cum began rushing out of him into my mouth, almost making me gag, but I chugged it down quickly. I stared at his eyes like I was a wild beast.**

* * *

"STOP!" Lucy screamed finally waking up out of her dream. She looked around herself, cold white walls and equipment were surrounding her.

_Still in the hospital… _She thought as Lucy turned in everywhere. She turned to chairs as Lucy noticed someone by her.

"Natsu!?" She felt exited to see him back and able to see her again.

"Excuse me?"

She must have been daydreaming. Lucy noticed it was just a doctor, she huffed in disappointment. Lucy began remembering what happened again and felt the sadness all over again.

"Lucy Heartifilia, correct?" He asked grabbing his clipboard on the next chair.

"Yes sir, what's the problem?" Lucy asked curious as to why the doctor was here.

"You have been bedridden all last night and this morning. You should head outside for a bit. By the entrance to get some fresh air." The doctor pointing directions to the entrance.

Lucy was barely able to stand but after a couple minutes of the doctor helping her she felt better to keep her weight. Before she left, Lucy tightened her gown and proceeded to the directions the doctor gave her.

_I'm going to hate coming back to guild. Everyone now knows at this point that I've been raped. Besides, how will Lisanna react when she hears that Natsu attempted to save me. Like any girlfriend, she's probably going to be pissed! _I thought about Lisanna's rage in my head.

At the moment Lucy felt confused, worried, sad and angered. She then pushed the massive doors in front of her out so she could get some air. She smiled at the beautiful sun half way through the sky and noticed many people like her were out to.

"Ah, the fresh air!" She breathed in as much as she could. Lucy looked down at her ankle and noticed how sprain it was. She didn't want to hurt it a lot so decided to take a seat by the next bench. She looked up and noticed someone walking toward her suddenly.

"Gray!" Unexpectedly Gray had shown up to see Lucy

Gray walked slower as he realized Lucy knew who it. He was just glad she didn't have amnesia or something. Though he did think Lucy looked beat up pretty bad. He sat next to her as Lucy felt exited that her comrade had come.

"Thank you, Gray!" Lucy cheered

"Sure. Anyway, heard what happened back there and decided to come since I thought you would be lonely with no one around. Natsu can't see you for a while, he's on a mission with Lisanna now." Gray huffed

"_Oh"_ Was all that came out of her mouth. The fact that Lucy had felt she was being replaced by Lisanna, it made her heart ache. She began crying with a single tear.

"Hey, Uh-Uh-Uh, what's with you! You don't need to cry about anything" Gray didn't know how to cheer up a girl, he felt strange being around a crying girl.

"_B-But Gray" _She said tearfully "He's with Lisanna" Lucy didn't have to courage to say Natsu's name " He just l-left me!" She arched forward feeling more pain in her heart. Gray placed an arm around her, trying to possibly comfort her.

_So that flame brain is with Lisanna now. I feel bad for Lucy, they were so close. Natsu is a dumbass for not realizing his own actions! He seriously just broke his own nakama's heart! _Gray thought truthfully in his head.

"I j-just don't know what to do anymore. I can't believe he could just leave me here all alone!" Lucy placed her hands over her eyes, trying to contain the many tears streaking down her face.

"It's alright Lucy, when I see him, I'll give him a nice ass whipping for hurting his closing comrade!" Gray pulled his fist to reassure Lucy

"Thanks, Gray…" Lucy smiled able to look up at him. Now that she had Gray with her for now, she felt more secure.

"By the way who was this Cage guy from Redheart?" Gray looked at Lucy wondering " Natsu told me he tried to hurt you badly"

"Did he mention rape?" Lucy pushed of Grays arm wondering about Natsu and his explanation to the guild.

"No, he just said you got hurt pretty badly and someone else came to see you before he made it. He also mentioned that he just showed up at the hospital. Why did Cage rape you?" Gray waved his arms wondering

_He probably didn't want to mention any saving or rape to Lisanna, makes sense anyway. Natsu probably didn't want her getting pissed at him. _Lucy thought

"Rape, yes. Hurt, very badly. I just knew him a long time ago. He was the one that killed my Dad and he wanted to kill me. But that story is all bluff Natsu told. All lies!" Lucy said angrily as she grinded her teeth

"Because now, Natsu is with Lisanna. That means he probably couldn't mention that he walked in to me being raped by Cage, he kept that a secret. Also, he never said he carried me to the hospital right? He's a lair because he told me THAT HE'D SAY EVERYTHING!" Lucy slammed her hands at the last part, which got every patient around hers attention. But she didn't give a flying fuck!

"Lucy, alright you just need to ca-" Gray was stopped by Lucy's vicious voice

"NO! HE'S A JERK THAT PRETRAID HIS NAKAMA!" Lucy pounded into her legs more in anger.

"FOR FUCKING SAKES COULDEN'T HE JUST D-" Before Lucy was finished with her rant Gray tumbled himself onto her. He was attempting to give her a big hug to make her stop.

"I may not know how you feel Lucy! But just calm down" He got shivers in his spine "Please Lucy…I don't like you like this" He held on tighter

"Gray…" Lucys hand were placed outward as she was in shock and surprised what Gray had done.

* * *

**Are Gray and Lucy getting to close! What will happen between Natsu and Lisanna? What's going to happen to Natsu and Lucy's relationship! How will the guild react to this new war between the comrades?**

**Find out on the next chapter: Love is war**

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading chapter 8! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and decided to twist up the story a bit! Hope you review and I shall update soon! ALL HAIL HIRO!**


End file.
